Some client devices, such as a personal computer, may utilize an application that is associated with a telephone number and enables a user to keep track of telephone call logs and telephone settings (e.g., call forwarding, blocked calls, etc.), to conduct instant messaging sessions with other application users, etc. The application may communicate with a server device associated with a telecommunications provider. The server device may provide the application with information associated with the telephone call logs, telephone settings, etc., and may enable the application to conduct instant messaging sessions with other application users.